


the ends of the spectrum

by anirissky



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Origins, Pink is a little late to the party, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirissky/pseuds/anirissky
Summary: Pink.For a single, suspended moment, it was all she knew. Pink was all around, pressing in, and she knew definitively then that she was Pink as well."Oh, I cannot comprehend it! She is very pretty, is she not?"





	the ends of the spectrum

Pink. 

For a single, suspended moment, it was all she knew. Pink was all around, pressing in, and she knew definitively then that she was Pink as well. It came to her in the span of that elongated moment and yet it managed to creep into her conscious gradually like an old friend, hesitant after so long apart. 

Time? Yes, time had passed, and she knew her name. What else should transpire then? She knew Pink. Pink. 

Was that all there-?

A soft, yes, sound, that was a sound, and then there was color. Every color. 

Pink's chest heaved with alarm as she stumbled out, her arms reaching to brace herself against the approaching ground with instincts she had not been aware of. They were not needed yet, however, as she was held up by the arms of another. 

Other. There was her, there was Pink, and now Other. 

She blinked rapidly, eyes slow to adjust. The ground was White and Black, with curving lines of Silver woven in intricate patterns beneath her feet. It did not help with her mild nausea. So she summoned strength from her new body, from the Pink, and looked up.

Other eyes stared back at her. Pink comprehended that they were touching at two points along her arm. She glanced down at the arms clutching hers, keeping her from dropping to the ground, and back up.

Before Pink could speak, could ask any question, for she had so many questions, the Other spoke. Pink registered a voice. 

"Oh, I cannot comprehend it! She is very pretty, is she not?"

The Other peered down at Pink, leaning in to inspect the soft features of her face, and then removed one of the hands on Pink's arm to reach towards her head. Curiosity overwhelmed Pink, a feeling she decided was not her own, had a different sense to it. Not Pink. However, Pink's own terror trumped the foreign feeling in her, and she flinched back instinctively.

"Blue, you are doing it again. Projecting. You are frightening her."

Pink turned at the new, clipped inflection, recognizing Another presence to her left, but it had not been directed at her, and instead was coupled with a glare at 

Blue. Yes, Blue was the Other.

"Yes, you are correct Yellow," Blue said from Pink's right, tightening her grip on Pink's arm ever so slightly. She did not seem to realize she was doing it. "I did not know I was." 

Blue did not realize a lot of things, Pink concluded. 

Blue went on, shaking her head back and forth. Her long, shining white hair moved with her, brushing against Pink's neck. "But you cannot tell me you are not curious as well? The Creators did not-"

"No, I am not," Yellow said sharply, though she glanced at the newly emerged being out of the corner of her eye. "I personally do not see why they thought it reasonable to Create another of us. We are doing fine."

Personally. Pink caught on that word, turning it over in her mind. How peculiar. Curiosity, her own that time, began to surface. 

Blue opened her mouth to retort when she abruptly froze, the only movement the dilation of her pupils. Pink sensed Yellow's still in movement to her left as well. A moment passed, one much like before, in Pink, an infinitesimal infinity before time resumed. 

Blue shuddered slightly before her voice returned, softer. "Sorry White. We should bring her to her room."

White?

Pink looked out from her bubble with Blue and Yellow, becoming suddenly aware of the remainder of the space. There, leaning against a wall of the same shades and patterns of the floor, was Another. White.

While she was not Pink, she appeared even further seperated from the presenses in the room. Pink glanced up at the being's eyes, and experienced a new emotion in regret. Shame circled in Pink's mind as well, a certain, bleak awe attached to it, but Pink recognized it as Blue's. Pink hoped Blue would not make a habit of these intrusions. It was difficult enough to shamble through consciousness in that moment. 

"Finally it is time," Yellow breathed at Pink's side, gripping Pink with a newfound vigor. "I am tired of standing about." 

"Come on Yellow. Can you not be merciful? She is new."

"Pink," Pink said without thought. 

Blue and Yellow paused and looked down at her, a myriad of emotions playing across their faces, too quickly for Pink to note each one in her exhausted state. Eventually Yellow settled on a frown, but Blue's expression, well, brightened was the only word Pink could think to describe it. The difference between these two presenses was puzzling, to say the least. 

"Pink, yes, of course," Blue agreed, placing one of her hands against Pink's back as she began to walk, silently urging Pink forward with her. Yellow stepped back and allowed Blue to continue escorting Pink herself, but Pink found she did not mind. She preferred the spirited Blue, she decided, even with her scattered emotions. 

Blue was speaking again.

"It is no wonder you are Pink. Pink Diamond. Yes. We are, after all-" Here Blue cut herself off, observing Pink once again with those eyes of hers. "You do look overwhelmed, do you not? No matter, you will find your rest. We will tell you everything you ought to know at a later time." 

Pink nodded blankly, glancing over to where White and Yellow still stood, watching them leave without a word. Then, Yellow started off down an opposite corridor. The Pink remained where it was in the wall. Only an amount of time ago it had been all she had known. Now, Pink thought as she looked back to where Blue was still going on about this and that, it would remain to be seen if this development was an improvement.


End file.
